Feral Feline
by Jessica Liegh Johnson Boucher
Summary: She knew she was different from the way she looked, the way people unconsciously side-stepped her in the street or hallway. Or when parents tightened their grip on their children when she passed. *Chapter 1 revised. Missing parts revealed later.*
1. Prologue

First off, this story will have elements that coincide and are borrowed from the Firefly story. but as they are miniscule, I don't believe it should be labeled as a cross-over. Secondly, This story is directly part of CoR the movie. It follows the dialog and story line execpt when the character is without the characters of the movie.

Please enjoy!

She knew she was different, from the way she looked; her long midnight blue Mohawk was braided down to her waist, she was 5'10 which was taller than most women, her muscles were toned and rock solid, her body was slender but not dainty and she kept a gun strapped on to her arm. She knew from the way people unconsciously side-stepped her in the street or hallway. They did not look her in the eye and she was not insulted or angry when parents tightened their grip on their children when she passed. She also knew she was different because of the power flowing through her body.

She remembered the man who had owned, her when she was young had said her mother was Furian scum. But from what she remembered, which was very little, her mother was an angel. Eventually she stopped dreaming about her mother, stopped thinking about her, and started focusing on surviving. Occasionally a woman would come to her in dreams, warning her or giving hints on how to use her powers.

Suddenly the dreams changed, she was being told to find the Riddick.


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter will have **profanity**. The story will contain **adult language, humor and situations**, hence the **M**** Rating. **, sequel to Pitch Black. The character is not mine actually, her origin is revealed in the next chapter, but I developed a personality and a past. This is now directly involved with the movie Chronicles of

**CoR and Pitch Black belong to their respected copy writes.**

It took a couple years to find all the information that the blue-haired woman knew simply as RIDDICK. She found he wasn't much different than she, it was kind of disappointing.

His full name was Richard B. Riddick, he was 3 years older than her, about 29 or 30, his planet origin was unknown. He was one of the most wanted men in the Verse; ranked at least 3 above herself. Riddick had to be tough to live as long as he had and even tougher to survive the Wailing Wars, he was the only survivor in a platoon of 500. The military thought he had killed everyone but that didn't make sense, Riddick was a convict not a psychopath. From all that she had discovered she felt that he didn't kill just for the hell of it, it just ended up that way, it was survival of the fittest.

She had learned that he had escaped out of at least 5 prisons and that he was wanted on 5 planets in 3 systems. That meant that he was smart, smart had kept him alive, and lately, it had kept him free. About five years ago, Riddick had disappeared after he had dropped some kid and a holy man off on the planet Hellion Prime in the Helios System. Then about 2 weeks ago, someone placed a bounty on Riddick's head for One-point-Five Million UD credits. Had the woman in the dreams not insisted so urgently on Riddick, the blue-haired woman would have turned him in. A merc known as Tommbs had found info that Riddick was on a planet called U.V.6. It was cold and snowy with thick cloud cover 24/7, a desolate planet. Come to find out, Tommbs lost his shitty little puddle-jumper* to Riddick. The blue-haired woman knew the bounty was a private party listing, and had no doubt Riddick would visit his holy friend. All she had to do was get there before he could leave or be caught, she would finally meet the infamous Riddick.

Helion Prime was bright and had sand, both to her dislike. She could see the draw to this place though, for the majority everything was pleasant, had she been normal she would have visited. There were street vendors selling everything from jewelery to spices, the people that inhabited the planet were as colorful as their flamboyant clothing, and almost every kind of religion had established followers. It was like Earth-that-was. The blue-haired woman stood out of the crowd in her tight fitting black jacket, black tank-top, and black cargo pants; everyone else wore layered robes and skirts of all colors. She had kept to the roof tops and alley ways to avoid the local militia and crowds, staying close to the holy man's home. Finally, a week later, there was news of a man who had landed on the planet illegally, the ship matching the description of the merc's. The blue-haired woman was surprised to see a tall man with a strong build and confident stance stop in an alley way below her. She could see dread locks escaping the confinement of the hood that covered the man's face. She inhaled quietly and deeply, relishing the sweet smell of the man's scent of sweat and wilderness, it reminded her of a wild animal. Slowly the man peered around the edges of the alley way, then gracefully began to climb the wall to the roof. The blue-haired woman was well hidden by the time the man had comfortably rested on his haunches after the ascent. He made his way across the roof time, in a semi-circle, to the home of the holy man. Riddick had arrived.

"Did you know all your doors were locked?" Riddick asked the tall dark-skinned holy man, who had arrived 15 minutes after Riddick. "Five years ago, I took two people off that planet...A kid, Jack, who everyone else thought was a boy; and a holy man...searching for New MeccaI told one man...where I might go. I showed trust to one man. Did I make a mistake, Imam?" Riddick questioned, coming closer. Imam hastily replied to the sound of a knife being unsheathed, probably to his throat.

"There is no simple answer. Whatever was said was meant to give us a chance... a fighting chance. Were it not for the threat of invasion, I never would have betrayed you. I give you my word, Riddick." There was the slightest hint of panic in the holy man's voice but the blue-haired woman was losing interest. Imam's wife had appeared, no doubt done with her shower. Riddick inquired the name of Imam's child, who asked if he had killed some monster that had attacked her father. She showed no fear, which amused the blue-haired woman.

"Such are our bedtime stories." Imam explained as the child was whisked away by her mother. The holy man walked upstairs into the room directly below the blue-haired woman, she was glad that she wouldn't have to strain her ears to hear them. As she peered over the edge of the patio Imam came to the window and Riddick was somewhere near the back of the room, near the door perhaps. Imam looked to the sky. "It is said the comet always precedes them...these world-enders. The Coalsack planets are gone. Eight million settlers missing. The entire Aquilan System is gone too. My God, how do I save my family?" Imam seemed distressed, the blue-haired woman could almost feel it, it radiated from him so badly. She looked up at the comet, not for the first time this week. 'Hellion Prime shares its sunlight with all worlds nearby. If they fall, those worlds fall. And after that...' she thought. It meant the end of whatever freedom she had. "Have you heard anything I've said?" Imam questioned.

Riddick's voice was calm, "You said it's all circling the drain... the whole universe. Right?"

The blue-haired woman could feel Imam's frustration building. "That's right."

"Had to end sometime," Riddick replied nonchalantly. Outside a few men in hooded robes knocked on Imam's door. His wife quickly invited them inside, peering out, making sure no one was taking interest.

"The one you want is now here." Riddick was moving below, no doubt inspecting the new arrivals. Riddick sound slightly amused. "And whose throat is this?"

"If you cut my throat, I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here. Nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come." Aereon's voice was authoritative and confident, but the blue-haired woman could smell how intimidated Aereon was by Riddick's presence, she smelled like a summer day.

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off." Riddick reasoned and Imam introduced the new arrival. "This is Aereon, An envoy from the Elemental race. She means you no harm."

"There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen." the blue-haired woman's interest was sealed, she was opting to wait until Riddick had left Imam's home, but now Necromongers were directly involved, it was time to reveal herself. She swung gracefully from the roof of the patio into the room. "Necromonger." she said, Riddick was the only one who did not seem surprised to find her there.

"About time. You stayed up there long enough-" he said, waiting for her introduction.

"Taras" was all she offered. "What about Necromongers, what of them?" she asked, ignoring Riddick's brief sizing of her body, and trying not to return the courtesy. Aereon looked like she sounded. She was a small elderly woman with a frail looking body and thin white hair, in the wind she all but disappeared.

"It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life...unless the universe can rebalance itself." Aereon continued, Taras nodded willing the elemental to continue, hoping that Aereon had more info that she could not get. "Maybe you should pretend like you're talkin' to someone educated in the penal system." Riddick insisted, seemingly amused."

Taras shifted to her other leg impatiently, "In fact, don't pretend." her voice was forceful.

"There is a story, Riddick, of young male Furyans... strangled at birth... strangled with their own cords. When Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders, I told her of you." Riddick looked from Imam to Aereon and back again, his eyes questioning them. Taras was slightly taken back by the info. She thought it was a rumor, but it had really happened and it had happened to Riddick.

"What do you know of your early years?" one of the hooded men asked. "Do you remember your home world? Where it was?" Imam inquired. Another of the hood men asked "Have you met any others?"

Aereon came up to him, "Others like yourself." Taras remained silentas she thought her origin might be leverage to these people, or the death of her.

"Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me." he said in what seemed to be slight disbelief. Aereon said simply, "Spoken like a true Furyan." Taras' mind raged, he was Furyan! The woman in her dreams had never mentioned it before, but it was to much to be a coincidence.

Riddick was starting to get impatient, "I don't care where I'm from. I want the bounty off my head." A knocking at the door and commotion from outside interrupted the tense conversation. Soldiers outside demanded to come in. Lajjun, Imam's wife rushed into the room. Her skin was as dark as Imam's. Her straight brown hair ended at her shoulders and she wore a colorful sleeve-less dress.

"They are searching houses!" she whispered forcefully. Imam shushed her to no avail, "They look for a man who came here today. They think he might be a spy."

"A spy?" Imam questioned. Lajjun looked from Riddick to Taras and back again. "Did someone see them come here today? Did they?" she demanded. From outside the soldiers continued to pond on the door. "We're sure he's in there!" they yelled.

"I will send them away. But wait one minute, please. Will you wait one minute to save worlds?" Imam pleaded to Riddick, glancing down to at the door where several robed figures stood. Riddick loomed over Imam.

"Not my fight", He insisted as he started for the stairs. Taras shook her head and frowned in disappointment. He either thought he would not be affected some how by this or he was denying it all.

"So, you will leave us to our fate, just like you did her." Imam's voice was low, and Riddick stopped in his tracks.

"Break it down!Get him!" a man yelled from outside.

"Come. Let us try to send them away," Imam assured them, keeping an eye on the door. Upon opening the door the soldiers seized the robed figures and Imam's family. The elemental was nowhere to be found but her scent still lingered.

"Leave us alone! There is no one here!" Lajun and her daughter cried out as the soldiers roughly pulled them into the street.

"You don't understand. He can help us! He can help us!" a man yelled from the street. As the soldier's kicked in the door Taras readied at Riddick side as he stood between 2 candelabras. Her solid steel kukris glowed in the soft light with a blue gleam.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you? The light hurts my eyes." As soon as the Riddick's palms snuffed the candle light, the soldiers began to shoot in any direction. It was amazing that they died by the 2 Furyans, instead of by their own bullets. Riddick and Taras gracefully twirled and maneuvered around each other, as if anticipating the other's moves.

"Get him! Where are they? In there!" the soldiers cried in confusion and soon all of them were laying in heaps at the Furyans' feet. Riddick slowly made his way out of the room and up to the only remaining guard who had a knife to Imam's throat. The guard promptly dropped the knife and ran for his life.

"You mentioned her." Riddick inquired, coming closer to Imam, his voice softened. Taras came out wiping the blood off her blade and goggles with one of Imam's red shirts.

"She, uh...She went looking for you." Imam looked around Riddick to Taras then back to Riddick again, his brow furrowed. "People died. She went to prison. I don't remember where. But it was a world so hot you not survive on the surface." Taras walked up to Riddick's side, she was slightly shorter than he, but only by a few inches.

"Crematoria." They whispered in unison. Imam gained some confidence, "Young Jack. She thought of you as her older brother. She worshipped you. You were supposed to watch her. She never forgave you...for leaving just when she needed you most."

Riddick walked away leaving Imam and Taras watching after him, his voice was low, "She needed to stay away from me. You all do."

Imam's daughter, Ziza, pushed away from her mother and up to the Furyan. "Riddick. Are you gonna stop the new monsters now?" He pulled his hood up, hiding his eyes, walked out the door and headed down an alley as Taras swiftly followed on the roof top above. She faintly heard Aereon speak, "Furyans. Defiant to the end."

For those who don't know:

* PUDDLE-JUMPER is a nickname for a small aircraft that looks like it cannot go long distances seem safe. Obviously Tommbs' ship can travel great distances but its a crappy ship none the less.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed on the previous chapter and this one.


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter will have **profanity**. The story will contain **adult language, humor and situations**, hence the **M**Rating. Taras Krieg, CoR and Pitch Black belong to their respected copy-writes.

* Taras is actually Taras Krieg, the **original** character of Pitch Black. The gender was changed to male because one of the writers or the director thought a male character was more intimidating. (I disagree)

* * *

The people of Hellion Prime were running frantically as lights from the sky flew over head and the city was systematically being invaded and blown apart. Taras and Riddick ran across the roof tops to the source of the action, sometimes on opposite sides of the alleys, sometimes together. They were never out of sync, matching each other in speed. The earth below their feet shook as multiple war ships landed throughout the city, clearing the area of any building and littering the ground with debris. Although the general population was panicking, Taras' enhanced night vision allowed her to see anything in the failing light but the bright flashes of guns and ships that entered the atmosphere gave her cause to keep her goggles on. Missiles flew into night against the enemy ships overhead. The great thrum that was over head grew louder as a massive ship descended through the sky. Neither Tara or Riddick removed their goggles to watch the the ship land in a cloud of dust, smoke and flying rock. Cries of the people grew louder as the planet descended into darkness.

"You want to got to him, don't you?" Taras asked when Riddick did not move, he said nothing. "Go Riddick."

"I don't follow ord-" He was cut of before he finished his sentence.

"Time is short." She disappeared into a dark alley way, never looking back. Enemy soldiers filled the streets and alleys from above, their armour clanking and the frightened natives fell in their path like dominoes. Taras observed more than once the group of invaders pushing into a crowd protecting their scepter wielding ally. Once the desired position was obtained, the soldier would then firmly jam it into the ground. A ball of light would hover then explode knocking all to the ground; leaving them either dead or unconscious. Most times, however, the after-math of the glowing orb was apparent with corpses laying in a circle. No one breathed or moved in pain. The city smelled of death. The invaders smelled of death and looked dead with pale skin and dark circles under their eyes. "Necromongers," Taras whispered in disgust.

It was now morning and the city lay in ruins. A sea of ships and soldiers surrounded the city with only one building remaining, the Capital Dome. It stood surrounded by a colony of Basilicas to the north and a Conquest Icon to the south, and was a giant holding cell for the survivors. Taras was repelled instantly, but she had no doubt that questions would be answered there. She jumped across roofs and giant pieces of debris and swiftly ran through the alley ways, roughly five city blocks; one block away from the lighted building, she almost ran into trouble.

The thing had once been human, she was sure, but now it wore a pink lens over its head with wires in the back connected to a viewing screen held by a soldier following close behind, the monster could find people using the body heat. She would have been caught if she had not heard the echos of the monster breathing and jumped onto a roof right as the thing enter the alley. Those found alive were mercifully killed: quickly.

Climbing the wall of the Capital dome, Taras could hear a man below preaching and people whispering and muttering in frightened voices. She positioned herself comfortably on one of the arches high above the crowd. The citizens of Helios were standing in groups with Necro soldiers surrounded the the northern, western and southern doors and and a group of converts blocking the east, allowing people to enter but not leave. Riddick stood towards the back of the crowd near the south end of the building, the hood of his cape hiding his face. The center of the room and the attention of the crowd belong to a blond pale man with dark circles under his blue eyes, he was telling of his religion to mostly deaf ears. The people of Helios were proud but there were some who were not willing to die for their way of life. An arrogant Necro in high ranking armour watched the crowd with disgust, few were openly disagreeing. The necro's brown eyes glared and his thin lips were pulled into a tight sneer. The blond pale necro began his sermon.

"In this 'verse, life is antagonistic to the natural state. Humans have been fractured, divided by all their many races, creed and mistaken faiths. _Here, humans in all their various races..._are a spontaneous outbreak...an unguided mistake. Our purpose... is to correct that mistake. Because there is another 'verse... another universe that he has found, where anyone can begin anew. Where you can live free of pain, a 'verse where life is welcomed and cherished. A perfect _ravishing, ever-new place_ _called UnderVerse. _But the road to that 'verse...crosses over the threshold." Instantly a group of soldiers in the front row repeated the last line like it was a chant. The blonde necro must be a Purifier, one who preaches the Necromancer religion to obtain followers, who were then purified of pain.

"What you call death." the high ranking Necro explained with a grin and the Purifier continued.

"_So it is this 'verse that must be cleansed of life, _so that UnderVerse can populate and prosper." At once the crowed clamored and objected but quieted when the high ranking necro spoke. With such a proud and strong stance that aired authority, Taras could only guess that he was the Lord Marshall, leader of all Necros. He was the one she was told about in her dreams.

_"Look around you," He began. "Every Necromonger in this hall, _every one of the Legion Vast that just swept aside your defenses in one night...was once like you. Fought as feebly as you. Every Necromonger that lives today...is a convert."

The Purifier joined in, "We all began as something else! It was hard for me to accept, too, when I first heard these words. But I changed. I let them take away my pain."

A dark skinned Hellion voiced his disgust, "You betrayed your faith!"

"Just as you will change," the Purifier continued without missing a beat "..._when you realize that the UnderVerse will be reached... only by those who have embraced the Necromonger faith. _For those of you who will right now...drop to your knees and ask to be purified."

The dark Hellion continued to argue "There'll be no conversions! We will not renounce our faith!" A red headed skinny man beside him took up his argument and Taras saw the Lord Marshall become visibly agitated at the interruptions.

"No one here will do what you ask." the red head countered. "It is unthinkable! _This is a world of many peoples, many religions.! _And we simply cannot and will not be converted!" The Lord Marshall boldly came up to the red head and plunged his fist into the man, dragging the man's soul out the other side.

"Then I'll take your soul." With the hand came the man's soul, a willowy smoky replica of the bewildered man behind them. Just before falling dead the man reached for his soul with eyes full of despair. Taras could not help but raise an eye brow as the rest of the survivors gasped in horror as the soul disappeared and the man died while reaching out to it. She also could not help but wonder if she could do the same. "_Join him..._or join me. This is your one chance." The survivors of Helios began to sit, slowly at first then in groups. Only Riddick remained.

A necro captain in the whispering crowd slowly made his way to Riddick, and "Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow."

Riddick stood his ground and refused to give into the necro captain. "I bow to no man."

"He's not a man. He's the holy Half-Dead who has seen the UnderVerse." the necro retorted, sounding offended the he removed his helmet; revealing of course, pale skin and dark brown braided mo-hawk. Riddick ignored the man in front of him and moved his sights to Imam's killer, a tall muscular man taller than Riddick with badly dented armor and a knife sticking out of his back.

"Look, I'm not with everyone here. But I will take a piece of him."

The captain stood aside as Imam's killer walked up to Riddick and brought his axes together with a loud bang! "A piece you will have." the tall necro sliced his axes through the air with ease but was no match for Riddick's sure-footed quickness, dodging the axes and removing the knife from the foes back. This caused some alarm with the converts and unease with the troops in the center. As soon as it started, it had ended. The tall necro was dead on the ground with the knife in his throat. Both Hellions and Necros were amazed that such a foe was brought down so easily.

As Riddick turned to leave, the Lord Marshal barked an order and the soldiers blocked Riddick from exiting. The lord Marshall made his way to Riddick, pausing to grab the knife sticking out of his fallen peon. "Irgun. One of my best," he explained.

Riddick looked around the Lord Marshall with a smirk on his face.

"If you say so."

The Lord Marshall puffed up, and stood tall, "What do you think of this blade?" offering it to the Furyian.

He graded the blade by spinning it a few times and judges the heaviness. "I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back end."

"In our faith, you keep what you kill," the Lord Marshal's hand closed around Riddick's and both tried not to give in first. "Are you familiar to me? Have we met on some distant field? You'd think I'd remember."

"You'd think I would too." Riddick replied as he ripped his hand out of the Lord Marshall's and stared defiantly.

"Take him back to my ship for mind regression, before the Quasi-Deads." The Lord Marshall ordered as he made his way to the door. Soldiers began to circle as Riddick tighted up, ready to pounce.

"Perhaps the breeder would do it...if somebody just asked him." a voice called from the crowd. A female necro with long plated hair piled high and a thin frame slithered up to Riddick like a snake in the grass. Taras was sure the fem was wearing a reptile skin as well. "It is a rare offer. A visit inside Necropolis."

Riddick inhaled slowly "It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful," his voice softly rumbled. Taras rolled her eyes at Riddick apparent interest in the necro fem. The fem stared deep into his goggles maintaining her hold on him.

"Let me show you the way," she offered and dragged him out of the amphitheater. As the rest of the population of Helios was rounded up like cattle, Taras managed to keep out of sight long enough to retreat unharmed. She followed the large group through the city but stopped once the Basilica came into site. The giant ship was now docked where people had lived and buildings stood tall. Now there was a great field where nothing had survived and only dust moved in the wind. Taras watched as Riddick willing went into the Basilica and cursed the dilemma she was in.


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter will have **profanity**. This story will contain **adult language, humor and situations**, hence the **M** Rating. Taras Krieg, CoR and Pitch Black belong to their respected copywrites.

* * *

"You must settle your past."

A woman's voice called out to Taras, a voice she had only heard in her dreams."For all of us," the woman continued. Suddenly Taras was standing on a desolate red planet, one she had never been to but still seemed familiar. She could feel Riddick close by, she could not see him and could only assume that he was also experiencing this vision.

"Look at our world, at the graves of those who didn't escape 30 years ago." The red land was devoid of all life, ruins dotted the horizon, and grave stones went on as far as the eye could see. The air was hot, constantly moving and smelled of sulfur. Occasionally a Necro soldier would appeared, slowly walking toward Taras, smoke snaked through the air behind him and a baby would cry out of the darkness. "There is no future until we settle our past...for all of us who bear the mark."

Reality crashed into place, jarring Taras as she swayed slightly. The hand print on her chest glowing brightly through her cloths, illuminating the wall she was leaning against in a soft blue color. She looked to the sky and was surprised that night had come. Riddick was running straight toward her with the fire and moon casting different shades of light upon him, as if showing two sides of a coin. She quickly caught up to him and kept pace, never questioning where they were going. From above, a sarcophagus frigate sped toward them out of the thick cloud of smoke and continued in hot pursuit.

An explosion roared from behind them sending the frigate crashing to the ground only project back into the air and somersault over them, raining debris. The force of the crash caused Riddick to stumble as Taras skid to a more graceful stop. As the frigate became engulfed in flame and crashed into the remains of the building ahead imploding on impact figures in cheap robes with cheaper guns and rocket launchers on their shoulders came up behind them. The leader stepped forward, surprisingly cocky.

"Let me guess. A five-man crew this time? Riddick inquired.

Both Furyians were calm and collected as if they knew what was about to happen at any moment. Obviously Riddick expected this man to show up, Taras on the other hand had hoped to stay free. The Furyians stood face to face as the merc began what seemed to be a well rehearsed speech.

"Couple of things you could have done better." The man removed his hood and proved to be Tommbs. He was a well known merc with greasy brown hair, crooked teeth and a distinct star patterned scar above his right eye. "First, trash the locator beacon inside my ship... the one you jacked. _And second... and this is really the more important part..._dust my dick when you get the chance. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What took you so long?" Riddick questioned as he held out his wrist, expecting cuffs. Taras growled as the mercs shot their net cannon trapping the two Furyians together. She still had her long sleeved jacket on and when combined with Riddick's elevated body heat, it was almost unbearable. By the time the mercs had managed to get their bounty aboard, Taras was almost soaked with sweat.

"The bounties are as good as ours! One of the mercs exclaimed as he plopped in to the pilots chair. He was a thin Asian man with short black hair. A Fat merc pushed Taras further into the ship and she landed against one of the seats and she inhaled sharply from the pain. The merc ship was cramped and junky with little head room and to few seat for its passengers. Most of the interior was starting to rust, wires were exposed here and there and the protective outer shield stuck when they retracted. The pilot gave one a good thump with his fist. The damn thing shook as it exited the atmosphere.

"In and out, unsuspected and undetected. Damn, I love a good smash-and-grab." He congratulated an Indian looking merc next to him. "What should we do with the doll?" The fat Merc asked. He was an average man with short curly brown hair and coarse facial hair.

"We'll ID her, if she's with him, she can't be up to no good. Isn't that right darling'?" Tommbs took her chin and turned her to face him. She was chained at the wrists and ankles which were chained together as well but she was still quite mobile. Taras quickly swung her feet around and knocked Tommbs to the ground. Everyone was too shocked to move at first but finally Taras was bound tighter.

The ship was cramped with four people but eight inside was too much. The mercs were not the best smelling and Taras was chained to the fat merc's chair with a harness around her waist. He had made it habit to smell or touch her hair when ever he pleased. Riddick had his own seat in the back of the cabin. It was specially made with steel wrist cuffs hanging from the walls on either side of the seat, a harness across his waist and ankle cuffs were attached to the floor. Tommbs had been researching his new mysterious prisoner when a loud scream filled the cabin. Taras sat still and quiet, in the same position as when she was chained. The fat merc however was clutching his wrist in agony. Everyone jumped at the sound.

"What the hell happened?"

"I think she broke my wrist!" he whimpered holding it to his sweaty dirty t-shirt. Tommbs looked over Taras, who's wrists and ankles were chained to the floor.

"How in the hells could she do that?"

"I don't know! I was just messing with her and she moved too quick! I think she did it with her neck." the merc whispered the last part.

"Better think twice before groping her, huh merc?" Riddick smirked.

"Not so fast. Not so fast, Dickheads. We're pickin' up fields here." The pilot fiddled around with some controls at the cockpit while a feminine computer voice verified it. The female merc, Eve was what they called her, moved behind him to read the screens. Her brown shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail and she wore a plain dark tank top and tight jeans. "I knew it. Here it comes. This is some kind of scan. I don't know. Readin' our BTUs, maybe?" Eve guessed.

"So Let's drop one." Toombs offered. The computer confirmed the decoy launch, it was one feature of a skiff that Taras always disabled. Why have someone talk if you couldn't shut them up she figured_._ Satisfied, Toombs turned toward the Furyians.

"Well, turns out your lady friend is worth almost as much as you Riddick. Miss Taras Krieg has been a bad girl. So, where do we drop your merc-killin' asses? _Who's gonna pay the most for the two of you now? .._Butcher Bay?"

Riddick smirked, "Butcher Bay. Ten minutes every other day on the dog run. Protein waffles aren't bad."

Tommbs shook his head in thought, Butcher Bay was too far. "Hey, how 'bout Ursa Luna?" Toombs lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Riddick's smirk grew into a small smile.

"Nice little double-max prison. They keep a cell open for me...just in case I drop in."

Tommbs scowled and complained. "Y_ou know the problem with these joints now? _Health clubs for waffle-eatin' pussies. Maybe we should think about uppin' our game here a little bit. Think about someplace truly diabolical."

"What the hell is he thinkin' now?" Eve wondered out loud, popping something into her mouth.

"_He's thinkin'a triple-max prison," _Riddick explained. "_A no-daylight slam. Only three of'em left in this system..._two of'em outta range for a shitty little undercutter like this one with no legs."

"Leaving just one..." Taras muttered.

"Crematoria." Riddick confirmed. "That is what you had in mind, right, Toombs?" he barely heard Taras swear under her breath.

"Hey, how does he know where we're goin', and we don't?" the Indian asked.

"Dope it out." Toombs ordered the complaining pilot. "Just do it!"

"Don't know about this new crew of yours Toombs." Riddick called out.

"They seem a bit skittish." Taras scoffed, throwing a look to the merc behind her. "Probably shouldn't tell them what happened to the last crew."

"You know," He retorted inhaling deeply on his cigarette then moving face to face with Riddick. "You supposed to be some slick-shit killer. Now look at you...all back-of-the-bus and shit." Toombs spat, exhaling a large cloud of smoke into Riddick's face, then sat in his chair and strapped himself in. Slowly, everyone else followed and soft snore filled the air. The vibrations and hums of the ship lulled Taras into a light sleep that ventured never deep enough to dream. She would rather be asleep if the ship exploded.

Taras woke fully to the sound of a harness coming undone and opened her eyes to see Eve staring apprehensively at Riddick. Eve's seat creaked and she was trying to slow her heart beat, it seemed as though she had an interesting dream. She did not smell of fear but of lust, it was no nightmare. Taras watched as Eve paused to check her and moved to Riddick. Eve slowly began to get closer and Taras could hear Riddick's heart quicken just little, he was pleased no doubt. Eve began to straddle the prisoner, inhaling his scent deeply as her lust intensified. After a quick browse around the crapped ship she rose her hand to Riddick's goggles and waved a hand in front, seeing if he was awake. Like the goggles Taras wore, Riddick's were too dark to see into, he had been watching the merc as soon as she woke up. Eve reached slowly to grasp his goggles and rested them on his forehead, his eyes were closed and she relaxed just a little. She was excited and panting a little more when Riddick's eyes popped open and startled the merc enough that she fell back. Riddick gripped her between his powerful thighs and did not let go no matter how Eve struggled. He leaned forward just a bit, looked Eve straight in the eye and whispered to her. Eve's heart rate quickened even more as Riddick finally let go of her. Taras afforded herself a small chuckle which earned a scowl from the female merc.

A few days later, Taras managed to catch a glimpse of a hostile planet in the horizon, half of it was dark and evil looking, the other half was in a blazing glory. The ships voice confirmed their destination.

Eve began working right away, never hinting to the little escapade she had enjoyed earlier that week. "All right. I make 700 degrees on the day side, 300 below on the night side."

"Let's not get caught in the sun." the pilot warned.

Toombs took a swig from an aluminum flask, and looked warily around the cabin. "If I owned this place and hell, I'd rent this place out and live in hell."

The computer continued to update the pilot, and Riddick pushed his goggle back onto his eyes using the wall.

"Hit it!" Eve exclaimed, now wearing goggles of her own, the ship dove down steeply and threw everyone toward the back of the ship. Taras was secured by a harness around her stomach to the fat mercs seat. Her feet and upper torso were free however and it resulted in a hard impact on Riddick's knee. The ship shuddered and roared toward the fiery planet while the cabin began to brighten increasingly. The Toombs and the fat merc whooped and hollered in excitement, driving Taras' headache up ten or twelve notches, Riddick only regarded her solemnly. The ship began to level out and Taras removed her head from Riddick's knee.

The ship eased a little lower and skimmed the ground. Taras was lifted into the air then tossed forward toward the pilot. Blinding light filled the cabin and Taras was forced to close her eyes. The pilot yelled for party poppers as he tilted the plane to the left, to keep the cabin in the shade. The ship was thrown forward again and was slowed but not enough to slow them down completely. They skid in to a hanger that was carved out of the obsidian and rock that covered the planted. Taras could not remember ever being rocked around so much before. Then, an awful smell hit her nose and she glared at the fat merc behind her. "I think I shit myself." he announced rather unabashedly.

Riddick just shook his head. "Skittish, Toombs. Very skittish."

* * *

I want to shout a long and large thanks to all who added me to their favorites and who have kept with the story!!!! It makes my day when I get a fav notice in my email and I'm sorry for not updating often. Thank you all for reading and enjoying what you've read.


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter will have **profanity**. The story will contain **adult language, humor and situations**, hence the **M** Rating. Taras Krieg, C.o.R and Pitch Black belong to their respected copyrights.

Chapter 4

After being dragged from the steaming mass of shit the mercs called a ship, the two Furyans were unceremoniously restrained in heavy rusted steel chains and escorted to a tunnel housing railway tracks and a cart that would carry them to the prison's main compound. Taras was attached to the cart between Toombs and the Indian merc in the back seat. They both rested their hands just above the crotch of her pants, while Riddick was tied to the cargo bed of the cart. Taras could smell the fat merc as he climbed on top of Riddick, causing the cart to creak and groan.

"Comfy?" the fat merc asked his human cushion. "When the ride's over, your goggles are mine." The cart started to gain speed and the lights above passed every two seconds. A loud breaking noise and groan came from the back as the fat Merc's head hit a light whizzing bye and was thrown to the tracks, no doubt dead from the impact. Tommbs glanced back at Riddick but did not seem concerned for his lost comrade.

"Four-way split!" Toombs laughed at the Indian merc. Soon after, they arrived at the end the cart stopping abruptly.

"29.4 kilometers." Riddick whispered. They had traveled a little less than twenty miles of twisting tunnel under the crust of the inferno topside.

The thick large steel doors opened to three men in uniforms and dripping with sweat. "So, this is Riddick." the blonde in front stated, unamused, as the Furyans were released from the cart but still bound in chains. "And the woman, Taras Krieg. Glad to see she is in one piece." He walked up to Taras and looked her over with a gloating smile, "Too bad my boss is no longer here to see this." He looked to the mercs and motioned them to follow. They made their way down a dimly lit tunnel to the main office. More than seventy years ago the prison was built and the prisoners had mined their cells out of the jagged rock and seemed to resemble Jamaican shanty towns on Earth-That-Was. Many did not survive and much of the prison was still unfinished.

After being thoroughly searched and sexually harassed physically , Taras was made to watch as Riddick was attached to a cable by his wrist Red light and sulfur steam seeped out of the hole in the office from the depths of Crematoria. Slowly Riddick was lowered down into the prison population.

The tension was thick but for all intents the guards and Slam Boss seemed at ease and ready for business. After Riddick and Taras were secured, he sat on the edge of his desk and made his offer.

"What in the bowels of Christ are you talkin' about, 700 K?" Toombs slammed the level, halting Riddick's descent.

"Don't take this one, boss," a fat guard with black hair and thick Russian accent spoke out from his place on the bench press.

"See? "The Slam Boss explained as he got up and walked to Toombs. "Anatoli here has a nose for trouble. And this one, this Riddick guy…"

"Big, big trouble." Anatoli piped in.

"So, 700,000 is good money." the Slam Boss finished.

"I'd take the money, Toombs!" Riddick yelled out from the hole.

"Just take the money." Taras agreed, she wanted this to be over. The sooner she was in the hole the sooner she could find a way to get out of here. The slam guard flipped Riddick's lever and his descent began again. From below clanging rang as the natives waited for the newest arrival.

A balled headed guard shelling pistachios spoke out, giving Toombs a lesson in Merc-to-Prison commerce, as if he were a teacher explaining to a child. "The guild pays us a caretaker's fee for each prisoner each year. We pay mercs 20% of that total fee based on a certain life expectancy."

"How's about this?" Toombs purposed, "You open that safe you got hidden. Behind the console there, show me the real books, then we figure out my cut. Then I'll be on my way." Eve made her way over to her employer, readying for action at a moments notice.

The Slam Boss kicked a drawer closed that obviously contained said books. "Open my books. This is what you suggest?" Every merc and guard readied his or her weapons. Taras noted rather amusedly that some weapons were hidden in plain view if you did not know what to look for. The Indian merc switched the lever again and Riddick was left hanging and the clanging below grew louder.

"Wasn't a suggestion."

"These are dangerous days if you believe the talk." the slam guard took out a clear bottle filled with clear liquid, from the smell it was vodka, and filled two glasses. It was not a great brand and it smelled watered-down but Taras still wanted some. The slam guard handed a glass to Toombs .

"Talk?" Toombs echoed with a wary clueless smile of his face.

The Slam Boss continued, "About dead planets, a ghost army. about them." with another scoffing echo from Toombs. In the pit Riddick's cable moved and the clanging continued. The cable swung back and forth as Riddick was no doubt trying to free himself.

"I'll run the numbers again;" the Slam Boss downed his drink "It takes a couple of days probably so you as can stay my guests. At least here, we are all safe. Yes?" He asked Anatoli, blowing out the smoke from his newly lit cigarette.

"I'll give it a day," Toombs dumped his vodka on the floor. "One. Now, what are you gonna do to this sweet thing here?" He turned to Taras and kicked her shoe.

"Unlike my predecessor, I'm not touching her. We'll keep her at a distance, leading her on chains and at a distance with a tight cover, no holes. Alright men, time to give this one a nice welcome." The Slam Boss went over to Taras and smiled evilly. The rest of the guards readied their guns, some had added grenades to their belts.

"You're serious? She can't be that bad, we didn't have any trouble." Eve scoffed at all the weapons.

"You obviously didn't do you homework. My boss had a leg and arm melted off while playing with her, when she was just a child. The room was bare, no furniture, no liquids... he went crazy after that."

"He got off easy." Taras smiled from her corner. The Slam Boss whipped his head to see her standing, reclining against the wall. Immediately every weapon in the room was fixed on her, even the rocket launcher. "Remember that, Nicholai." The Slam Boss, Nicholai, wiped his face with his dirty hand backed away a few inches.

"Enough, time to get her to the kennel!" Nicholai shouted, his face turning red. Taras let the guard lead her down a narrow staircase. At the bottom, only two options were presented. To the left were the kennels where the hounds were kept. From inside, loud howling and growls were heard from behind thick electric steel doors. The hallway to the right led to the prison where the clanging continued. The guards were still wary but started to smile as one of the black guards opened one of the large doors and flipped a switch inside. The animals inside growled and howled louder it was almost deafening. They led Taras to a cage at the end of the room that was off by itself, away from the kennels inhabitants. "Hope your comfy, your going to be in here for a while." The bald guard slammed something hard against Taras' head and the room vanished.

Taras woke to the same growling and howling and the guards were gathering up the chains used to bind her. It seemed she was out only long enough for the guards to collect her chains. Her head was throbbing fiercely and the animal noises were not helping. Taras hoped what she going to next would work, for more reasons than one. Sitting with her feet crossed she took a few deep breaths and attempted to clear her mind. At the top of her lungs she shouted one word.

"Fuß!" It was German for heel. She had spent a lot of time in the kennel when she was younger and taught it to the hounds when they were pups. Instantly, the hounds were silenced. The guards stopped dead and slowly looked around. When the noise did not continue, they looked to Taras. "I have a small request, if you would be so kind."

That was how Taras found herself in the prison walking toward Riddick and the girl he had come for. She had missed their spat and watched as the girl leapt over the railing of the scaffold to the one below. "Sweet kid, how did you piss her off?" He turned to see Taras leaning against the tunnel opposite of his.

"None of your business." He wiped some blood of his cheek and watched her warily but with the slightest bit of interest.

She walked out of the tunnel onto the bridge. Stopping near one of the waterfalls pouring from a busted pipe high above, she gave herself a once over. Wrinkling her face in disgust, she proceeded to remove her boots and withdrew the soap from the heel of her boot. She began to undo her hair, which was thoroughly knotted; it took sometime just to work her fingers between the dirty strands to loosen the debris, dust and blood. Leaning under the water, she began to wash. "Good thing you washed, you were smelling a little ripe." She was soaked completely now and had drawn a little crowd in the opposite tunnel and under the bridge, guards and inmates alike. She peeled off her over shirt and was now in just a dirty wife-beater and leather corset. She gave her shirt a good scrubbing against itself, rinsed and repeated a few more times. To her right, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Riddick straighten and come over to lean against the railing to her left. A man with a dirty white tunic, curly brown hair and brown beard slowly approached. Taras stowed her soap and slipped back into her boots.

"Still here, I see? I've been here 18 years." the man explained with an English accent. "See this? I remember how gorgeous she was. Well, gorgeous in a certain light. And now, for the goddamn death of me, I cannot remember her name." Looking around Riddick the man's eyes widened. "I didn't believe my ears and yet here you are." The man spoke in awe.

Taras stood and regarded the man. "Well, I'll be damned." She gave the man in front of her a small smile and he relaxed a little. "I thought you were dead too, Guv."

"We assumed you were caught when you made for the hangar. You cost us half our rations for six months. A lot of people died. Now, a lot of people are thinking of revenge."

"And you, being ever the gentlemen, will let them know they shouldn't fuck with me and maybe I'll play nice."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm not twelve anymore, things have changed Guv." She took off her goggles and gave a toothy grin. A man over the loud speaker spoke in an amused tone and loud snarling could be heard from farther up in the prison, near the kennels. Guv nodded, looking from one Furyan to the other.

"We're here for the rest of our unnatural lives." Guv moved past them as inmates began to scatter and panic. He turned back to them. "Whatever you do, don't make eye contact."

"As you guessed, this is the guards' play time. The hell-hounds have been released." Taras explained.

"You're gonna have to tell me how you got here the first time." He climbed over the railing behind Taras and hid behind the waterfall.

Taras moved her goggles to her neck and smirked. "No. I don't." Then moved to a ledge next to a waterfall and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

COR 2010 chapter 5

Disclaimer: This chapter will have profanity. The story will contain adult language, humor and situations, hence the M Rating. Taras Krieg, CoR and Pitch Black belong to David Twohy, maybe Vin Diesel, Universal Pictures, and now Alan Dean Foster.

A word:

This part is more intergrated with the book, as it contains more to the scenes then the movie does. Am I quoting the books and movies word for word?

No, I have an official dialog script that I borrow from, the book, and I watch the movie for what they do in the scenes. The book also gives more depth to Riddick and shows his personality a bit more. You are inside his head, its not the greatest read but if you're in love with Riddick like me (XD) than this is more of a way to know him, yes? Plus the book is more descriptive and I don't want to rewrite the entire thing just for my character. So, for those who haven't read the book here are some extras that are not in the movie or the special features. Enjoy!

* * *

"Slot up! Slot Up! Get off the tiers!" someone yelled. The prisoners were panicking, stumbling over one another and pushing their way into cells with doors. Some ran a round the compound, looking for a suitable cell, others waited and watched them.

Snarling and shouting could be heard at the prison entrance above as the guards positioned the hellcats, riling them up with stun sticks and beatings. The inmates on the floor hid in the sulfur pits which reaked so bad the cats would not enter.

The guards retreated fast as one could never anticipate how the hellcats would react. Usually they responded to the training, usually. There was more than one guard with scars attesting to this and more than one body buried outside the slam as well.

Some of the cats slid down the bare lava rock, their nail creating sparks and etching lines. Some made for the scalfolding and a few guards monitored the progress, via a lift lowerd in the center of the prison. The cats hunted alone or in pairs with guards following using spot lights to pick out prisoners stupid or unfortunate enough to remain out of their cells.

Riddick choose to hide behind the waterfall. It was loud enough to mask any sound he made and the stink of the sulfur hid his odor. Taras simply sat on a ledge out of the way, just in case some poor s.o.b got in her way and the cats took both of them down. Also, she had spent so much time away, she wasn't sure if they would remember her. The incident in the kennel could have used up all her luck.

A loud clang and the click of sharp nails on metal grew louder as two cats made their way to the waterfall. Both cats saw Taras, she was out in the open. As the cats made their way over; one paused then inspected the waterfall more carefully, growling as it entered. Riddick had removed his goggles and was staring down the beast eye to eye. She could see him examining the animal and he began to play. Slowly the beast retreated as Riddick made his way out.

Riddick was greeted to the sight of Taras petting the big blue scalled cat. "I see you met Thasher," she smurked. She whistled and Thasher went over as if a puppy being called to its master. Riddick moved closer and tried his hand as well. The beasts slowly morphed from a guarded purple to docile blue as affection replaced the torture they were so used to. Elsewhere happy snarling, human screams, bones breaking and chomping sounds could be heard echoing around the prison. He quickly gave the cats a good patting. The cats became purple as something approached from a hallway.

The Guv had stumbled upon a sight he never would have thought possible. A look of awe and fear left him dumbstruck. He looked from Riddick to Taras for explaination. Suddenly an alarm buzzed and the beasts reluctantly got up and left. Riddick looked to the older man with Taras grinning behind him. "It's an animal thing."

"Enough fun for me." Taras got up and headed toward an unused cell, leaving Riddick to his own devices. There was no cot, only a rock with a flat surface to lay on. She removed the disgusting torn piece of something that was once a cloth and laid down. She wanted to sort out her thoughts and plan. Hopefully the blue-haired woman could reveal some clues.

She could hear creaking metal whispers as a human made their way to her cell. By the sound of the metal catwalk underneath, the person was a light weight. But ninety-nine percent of the inmates were malnurished. By the smell, it was a woman. No other female inmate would dare approach Taras. They had scattered when she walked by them. That left one female who was very confident in her abilities. And because Taras could smell Riddick faintly on that person she had no doubts. "What do you want kid?" Taras asked the darkness outside the cell she was resting in.

"The names Kyra," the girl said steely, she trying to sound tough and hide the surprise in her voice.

"Thats not what I asked, what do you want?"

"You came in with Riddick?" Taras said nothing; the kid was starting bore her and she could not see why Riddick was so fired up out her, but it didn't really matter. Kyra was a slight detour from Taras' mission. If Riddick could be made to do his part then Taras really didn't care, it was how long it was taking him that was pissing Taras off. "He's not the type to pick up random women." Kyra's voice was tinged with jealousy.

Ahh, now we are to the point, thought Taras. "We're not the dating type if thats what you're worried about. And we're not exactly buddies, kid."

"Then what are you," the kid asked and was surely suppossed to be followed by _'to him.'_

"Riddick would have told you if you needed to know. I don't have to." Taras finally sat up and faced the younger girl in front of her. She remembered how her life was when she was in her early 20's. She never complained or felt sorry for herself; she survived. "Do me a favor," Taras stood up and stretched. She was just a few inches taller than Kyra, but Taras was leaner and more agile too. "Don't get in my way. Riddick won't be able to save you all the time."

"What makes you think I need saving?" Kyra seemed to ready herself for a speech. Instead, Taras simply held up a tea cup similar to the one Riddick had used to kill the guard who was harassing the girl. Taras left it visible on a ledge and walked away.

She made her way up a treacherous side of the pit that no one dared to venture. The volcanic rock could be scalding hot or tear your hands open. The only thing of interest that was worth the climb was a shallow cave. Years ago she had left something and now she wanted it. So she was slightly surprised to find Riddick asleep and vunerable. Slowly, silently, Taras moved toward the man. She could tell by his lowered heart beat and breathing that he was indeed asleep and from the way he twitched, it seemed he was not having pleasant dreams. Riddick woke suddenly jumping to his feet and hand to her throat. "Unpleasant dreams I take?" she said and he dropped his hand. "The past will haunt you, isn't that the saying?"

"They never meant me." He removed his goggle after she removed hers, heading to a large rock hanging off the side of the caves wall. Very carefully she felt for something and was rewarded. She removed a steel chain with a plain blue rock. It was a pale color, much like the one that came from her hands, and was flat on both sides. It was no more than an inch long and half an inch wide. "Souvenir?" Then there was a slight rumble from his stomach. Taras threw him some type of yellow crustacean creature. He raised a brow.

"They're like crabs, they come from the sulfur pits." Taras gripped either side of the crab and pulled the shell in opposite directions. Taking a bite, she decide to share some information. "The inmates say the guard's are due to switch the air today, we're lucky."

"Lets go." Riddick through the empty shell aside. Taras clasped the necklace around her neck tucking it into her shirt, then put her goggles back into place. Waiting at the mouth of the cave she surveyed the pit below. Riddick moved up to her side, his goggles also in place. "Meet me on the ground." Riddick began to climb down the pit. Taras shook her head reproachfully and followed. Suddenly there was gun fire and bright lights flashing irradically from the top side from the pit, gaining every inmate's attention.

As Taras, Riddick, and the rest of the inmates looked up, there was a brief flash of light bright enough to make the two Furyans shield their goggles and an explosion rocked the prison. Down came Toombs on the chain and the gun fire and light show ended abruptly. Riddick gave Toombs a devious smile from his position on the catwalk and Toombs looked around, trying to determine the best course of action, then realized what Riddick was thinking and verbally disagreed. "No. Riddick, No!"" Backing up as far as he could, Riddick took a running jump and grabbed the chain.

"Should'a taken the money Toombs."

* * *

And here we are at the end of CHAPTER 5 -It seemed so much longer in word pad and it only took me forever right? Shame on me, shame on my family, and if Mushu were here to see my huge black and white cat he'd say "shame on your cow." (I watched Mulan with my daughter at least 4X this August and that is by far my favorite line.)

I have Chapter 6 started and its got meat on the bones. But it might be a while before I post it though. I love my kids to death but this new one is a momma's boy without a doubt.

BTW is Riddick Riddicky enough? I'm worried I'm making him soft. I am soft all over so Taras' disposition is hard for me, I'm trying to make her extremely tough and cold and a killer without being an out right bitch. You have to like her for the story to be successful.

As always a big thanks to you the readers both anonymous and registered, comments are not limited to registered readers or nice people just as long as its constructive please. Thank you to those who are adding me to their favorites and alerts while I sit here feeling guilty about not writing the story. I feel the love! Thank you!


End file.
